


Une histoire de plumes

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Obscurité & Lumière [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imported, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-13
Updated: 2002-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: Maud est dans sa 7eme année, les évènements de risques personnels d'un autre point de vue (indépendant )





	Une histoire de plumes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thing with Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321942) by R J Anderson. 



_L'espoir est une bête à plumes / qui se perche dans l'âme ... - Emily Dickinson_

Si quelqu'un lui avait suggéré, même il y a trois mois, qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'un de ses élèves, Severus Rogue aurait ri - avec mépris et avec une sincérité absolue - au visage de cette personne.

Il avait regardé ces enfants grandir, après tout; avait été témoin de la transformation depuis la petite enfance rondelette, aux yeux vides, à l'adolescence dégingandée, aux visages pleins d'acné. Et il avait personnellement pris une part à leur développement mental, forçant la connaissance de son métier bien-aimé à entrer dans leurs têtes ignorantes et ingrates. Tomber amoureux de n'importe lequel de ces oisillons, en assumant même qu'il en rencontre jamais un qu'il considère comme attirant, ressemblerait à un sculpteur tombant amoureux de son argile, ou pire (comme il était incliné à penser les jours où il était particulièrement cynique) un palefrenier concevant une passion pour une des mottes il devait enlever à la pelle.

Mais Maud l'avait pris au dépourvu. Une élève de septième année à qui il n'avait jamais enseigné auparavant, dont il n'avait ni vu, ni influencé le développement, elle était venue vers lui presque comme une femme mure, grande et gracieuse et dans la pleine fleur de son intelligence. Et plus stupéfiant toujours, non seulement elle partageait son amour des Potions, mais montrait une aptitude sans précédent pour le sujet. Cela seul aurait attiré son attention, même s'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre de remarquable en elle.

Mais il y avait eu tellement plus. Elle seule, parmi tous les élèves auxquels il avait enseigné, avait un passé commun avec lui. Quoique leur rencontre ait été brève et il y a longtemps, elle savait ce qu'il était et qu'il avait été; et toutes ces années elle avait gardé son secret, ne le blâmant même jamais pour l'erreur maladroite qui avait détruit sa vue de manière permanente. De la politesse venant d'elle aurait été un miracle suffisant, et pourtant elle lui avait donné beaucoup plus : son respect, sa fidélité et plus que tout, sa confiance absolue et inébranlable.

Il n'avait jamais connu une telle grâce de quiconque, sauf de Dumbledore et quand elle arriva sous la forme d'une belle jeune femme - car elle était belle, malgré ses yeux aveugles et son nez un tantinet trop long - il en fut inexplicablement secoué. Et récemment il s'était attrapé à l'observer à des moments sans surveillance, remarquant l'éclat de lumière sur ses cheveux pâles, ou la tournure de son poignet comme elle remuait son chaudron; des choses sans rapport, et pourtant attirant curieusement son attention . Une nuit elle avait même trouvé son chemin jusque dans ses rêves et quand il se réveilla en sursaut il dût se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier son nom.

Gratitude, s'était-il dit, c'est seulement de la gratitude que tu sens envers elle et tu n'y es pas habitué : ne prends pas ça pour quoi que ce soit de plus. Mais hier, à la fin d'une conversation, elle l'avait regardé et tout ce qu'il avait pu prétendre fut détruit. Il était habitué à toute sorte possible de regard de la part de ses élèves, ou c'est ce qu'il avait pensé - du ressentiment de Potter à la terreur de Longbottom, de la demande inquiète de Granger à la conspiration rusée de Malfoy - mais rien ne l'avait préparé au regard que Maud lui avait donné alors.

Son regard n'était pas tout à fait concentré sur lui, bien sûr, mais celui de son hibou-guide si, avec des yeux jaunes stables et imperturbables; et ses traits toujours expressifs avaient changé de l'intérêt à la curiosité à - cela semblait à peine possible - la fascination. Pas une simple fascination universitaire non plus, mais une évaluation intense et curieusement personnelle; et avec un choc il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un enseignant ou un mentor ou même un ami, mais comme un homme.

Sa propre réaction avait été aussi immédiate que contradictoire. À l'intérieur, il avait sentit une montée de désir si intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de s'empêcher de se lever d'un bond et de l'écraser contre lui. Mais à l'extérieur, il avait raillé sa passion et son innocence, avec une série de mots caustiques, brisant l'instant et faisant monter le sang au visage de Maud. Elle s'était enfuie de la pièce, se croyant sans aucun doute justement réprimandée; et quand elle fut partie il avait fermé ses yeux et avait libéré un souffle frissonnant, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, au nom de Merlin.

Finalement, seule une ligne d'action pourrait apaiser sa conscience torturée. Douloureux et même humiliant comme cela puisse être, il devait aller avouer sa faiblesse à Dumbledore et chercher le conseil du Directeur. Faire autrement, dissimuler sa vulnérabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la contenir, serait inviter non seulement la trahison de lui-même, mais la trahison de sa fidélité à Dumbledore - et à Maud.

Comme il entrait dans la pièce familière de la tour, les premiers mots vinrent à son esprit furent une litanie Moldue qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis presque trente ans : Pardonnez-moi, Mon Père, car j'ai péché. Il la ravala, bien sûr; mais finalement, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient pas si différents.

"Directeur, j'ai ... une confession à faire."

Une lumière brilla sur les lunettes de Dumbledore lorsqu'il leva la tête et ses sourcils blancs touffus se rapprochèrent avec un air de souci. "Asseyez-vous, Severus. Vous n'avez positivement pas l'air d'aller bien." Rogue hésita une fraction de seconde, puis marcha à grands pas vers le fauteuil devant le bureau de Dumbledore et s'y jeta, en saisissant les bras comme un homme se préparant à la torture. Il tira un souffle profond par son nez, le libéra de nouveau. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit difficile, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réalisé combien ce serait dur. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées fermées et il semblait ne pas pouvoir les ouvrir; il y avait un haut-le-cœur troublant dans la fosse de son estomac; et il n'avait aucune idée d'où commencer, ou de quoi dire. Les yeux de Dumbledore tinrent les siens, sérieux et sondant, pendant un long moment. Alors son visage s'éclaira et il se rassit dans sa chaise. "Oh", dit-il doucement. "Je me demandais aussi ... oui, Severus, c'est une position très difficile dans laquelle vous vous trouvez."

Rogue dût repêcher sa voix du fond même de sa gorge et quand il le fit elle sonna inhabituellement dure : "Directeur, je ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez ... ce que vous pensez savoir."

"A propos de vos sentiments envers Mlle Maugrey, vous voulez dire ?" Dumbledore donna un petit coup de sa baguette à la théière d'argent posée sur le coin de son bureau et celle-ci se dandina vers une paire de tasses de porcelaine et commença à verser. "Ou des siens pour vous ?"

Le col de Rogue était soudainement trop serré. C'était une chose que le Directeur soit conscient de ses propres émotions turbulentes, mais l'implication qu'il pourrait savoir quelque chose de Maud aussi...

Dumbledore lui passa une tasse de thé d'un geste fluide, tranquille. "Avant que vous ne vous alarmiez, Severus, laissez moi vous rassurer que mes pouvoirs d'observation dans ce cas ne sont en aucun cas surnaturels." Il se rassit, remuant son propre thé. "Mes yeux et mes oreilles ont été tout à fait suffisantes pour me dire que quelque chose se développait entre vous et Mlle Maugrey - plus et au-delà de l'association de travail que vous avez forgée dans ce bureau il y a quelques semaines. Bien que, bien sûr, vos sentiments pour elle aient été évidents pour moi même alors."

Par un homme qui était fier - et dont la survie même dépendait de sa capacité de cacher ou du moins de déformer ses émotions les plus profondes, cette révélation aurait due être prise comme un coup sérieux. Mais c'était Dumbledore qui parlait : et une partie de Rogue croyait, avec une foi sincère complètement en désaccord avec son cynisme natif, que le Directeur savait tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, peu importe combien intelligemment chacun pourrait essayer de le cacher.

Il n'y avait, donc, aucune raison pour Rogue de se charger du crime impardonnable de trahison de soi-même en public - du moins, pas encore. Il dit, très soigneusement, "Je ne suis pas au courant des sentiments de Mlle Maugrey. Seulement des miens."

"Ah," dit Dumbledore pour la deuxième fois, mais ne donna pas de détails. Un silence inconfortable se suspendit au-dessus de la pièce, comme une lame de guillotine sur le point de tomber et Rogue appuya ses épaules contre le dossier du fauteuil. "Directeur," dit-il fermement, "je suis prêt à faire quoi que vous considériez nécessaire pour ... remédier à cette situation."

"Remédier ?" Les sourcils de Dumbledore montèrent en flèche. "Mon cher Severus, si vous deviez jamais découvrir un remède à l'amour, votre fortune serait faite. Mais jusque-là, vous et Mlle Maugrey devrez traiter avec ces sentiments incommodes de la façon ordinaire : soit en les avouant et voyant ce qui arrive, ou bien en les désavouant et allant vos voies séparées."

"Les avouer ?" Il dut avoir l'air d'un imbécile complet, assis droit comme un piquet avec des yeux larges et la bouche pendant ouverte et cependant l'assaut sauvage d'étonnement et - oui, il l'admettait – d'espoir qui courut par son corps à ce moment fut trop puissant à contenir. "Mais elle est mon élève."

"Et une élève inhabituellement douée," consentit Dumbledore, "déjà plus avancée dans la connaissance des potions que le diplômé moyen ici et poursuivant la plus grande partie de ses études indépendamment. Le résultat de ses examens dans votre sujet n'est pas à mettre en doute." Il tapota ses bouts de doigts légèrement contre le bureau. "Quant à l'aspect personnel, Maud est majeure, tout à fait capable de prendre ses propres décisions et les règles de cette école-" il appliqua un accent délicat sur le cette - "ne vous interdisent pas de lui faire connaître vos sentiments, pourvu que vous le fassiez discrètement, inoffensivement et à l'extérieur des salles de classe."

Rogue posa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux, des figures lumineuses éclatant derrière ses paupières. "Cela ne peut pas être si facile."

"Facile ?" dit Dumbledore doucement. "En aucun cas. Le plus facile, de beaucoup, serait de nier vos sentiments. Après tout, même si une relation entre vous et Mlle Maugrey n'est pas interdite, elle exigerait toujours une discrétion considérable. Sans mentionner que vous devez encore obtenir son consentement; et il serait imprudent de passer sans le consentement de son oncle aussi..."

Le souffle de Rogue sortit de lui en sifflant. L'oncle de Maud. Alastor "Fol Oeil" Maugrey. Ex-Auror légendaire, vétéran de cent batailles ... et un des peu nombreux hommes en vie que Rogue craignait authentiquement. Il fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, serrant ses poings dans la noirceur graisseuse. Le consentement de son oncle... Il pouvait juste se voir maintenant, approchant Maugrey obséquieusement, lui demandant la permission de faire la cour à sa nièce ... et terminant cloué au Saule Cogneur par les testicules.

"Impossible," dit-il entre ses dents.

"Non," dit Dumbledore, "simplement difficile. Vous oubliez, Severus, que comme vous, Alastor est mon ami et que je le connais bien. Vous pouvez ne pas le trouver aussi peu raisonnable que vous supposez, pourvu que vous vous approchiez de lui dans l'esprit juste et avec quelque ... preuve de votre sincérité." Rogue savait ce que cela signifiait. Cela voulait dire se rendre terriblement et détestablement vulnérable, prendre un énorme risque et ne finir probablement qu'avec une humiliation. "Non", dit-il catégoriquement. "Vous l'avez dit vous même - Maud est majeure, elle peut prendre ses propres décisions-"

Le regard fixe de Dumbledore était pénétrant. D'une voix très douce il dit, "Severus. Réfléchis." Rogue se sentit rougir un peu. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Même un instant de réflexion fut assez pour le rendre à lui, se rendre compte qu'aussi importun que le conseil de Dumbledore pourrait être, c'était le seul cours sensible d'action. Alastor Maugrey était toujours le tuteur légal de Maud avant qu'elle n'ait obtenu un diplôme et s'il devait découvrir que Rogue s'était approché d'elle sans son consentement, il viendrait hurlant et trébuchant jusqu'à Poudlard pour la sauver. Rogue avait peu de craintes de ce que cela ferait à sa propre réputation; elle pourrait difficilement tomber plus bas que là où elle était déjà. Mais la réputation de Maud et de Dumbledore et en effet la réputation de Poudlard-même souffriraient si Rogue devait agir sur ses sentiments sans parler à Maugrey d'abord.

Et, sur une note positive, quoique faire appel à Maugrey puisse ressembler à de la folie en surface, Rogue dut admettre que cela représentait un défi intrigant. Cela évaluerait sa décision, son ingéniosité et ses grâces sociales rouillées, à leur limite - mais si par quelque miracle il réussissait à obtenir l'approbation réticente du vieil homme, cela ressemblerait à un signe du ciel. Si Rogue pouvait le faire, il pourrait tout faire.

Il prit une respiration profonde. "Directeur", commença-t-il et s'arrêta. Les mots étaient là dans son esprit : Vous aviez raison. J'avais tort. Je vous présente mes excuses. Vous m'avez montré plus de bonté et de pitié que je pourrais jamais espérer en mériter et je préférerais mourir que de vous décevoir... Mais finalement, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire sortir fut, "Je ... ferais comme vous me demandez."

"Je sais que vous le ferez, Severus," dit Dumbledore doucement. "J'ai entièrement confiance en vous." Pendant un instant ils se regardèrent, sans parler. Alors Rogue se poussa sur ses pieds, fit au Directeur un signe de tête bref de reconnaissance et de gratitude et quitta la pièce.

* * *

J'ai entièrement confiance en vous. La pensée réchauffait et frigorifiait Rogue en même temps, comme il observait Maud assembler silencieusement les ingrédients pour la Potion de Dissolution qu'il lui apprenait à faire, ses cheveux pâles rougeoyant dans la lueur du feu. Il avait toutes les intentions de se prouver digne de la confiance de Dumbledore - de traiter cette situation avec autant de soin qu'il une potion sensible et potentiellement volatile- mais il n'était pas imbécile au point d'imaginer que ce serait facile. Avant aujourd'hui Maud lui avait semblé aussi élusive et inaccessible que la nouvelle lune; et il ne s'était jamais permis de penser autrement. Comme tel, la rencontrer seule après les heures de cours, travailler avec elle dans des pièces étroites, n'avait jamais particulièrement mis à l'épreuve son bon jugement ou son sang-froid. Mais maintenant que son regard d'approbation et la permission oblique de Dumbledore l'avaient apportée soudainement et inopinément à sa portée… il devait faire un gros effort pour se tenir en échec.

La chute lisse de ses cheveux blancs d'or sur ses épaules, la translucidité crémeuse de sa peau, les courbes légères de sa silhouette à peine dessiné par les lourdes robes d'hiver qu'elle portait ... comment aurait-il pu jamais penser à Maud Maugrey comme à quelque chose de moins que belle, ou la regarder sans désir ? Même les yeux aveugles, verts-verre - ce regard fixe vide si craint et évité par ses camarades Serpentards - lui semblaient rempli de luminescence éthérée, comme si elle voyait le paradis. Non, c'était impossible, elle était trop splendide; rien de si pur, ou de si beau, ne pourrait jamais lui être destiné. Severus Rogue, élevé comme un gamin sale, décharné dans les rues de Manchester, plein de haine et d'une fierté désespérée, sauvage; qu'avait le garçon maussade et demi-sauvage, ou le Mangemort-devenu-espion qu'il était devenu plus tard, en commun avec cette bougie blanche et mince d'une fille ?

Et pourtant ... elle était une Serpentard, intelligente et ingénieuse et passionnément ambitieuse; et dès le début ils s'étaient compris d'instinct, sans avoir besoin de beaucoup de mots. Il y avait un respect entre eux, une identification mutuelle des forces de chacun, qui les rendait quelque chose de très proche d'égaux. Cela ne leur avait pas pris longtemps pour se déplacer au-delà des rôles d'enseignant et d'étudiant, de maître et d'apprenti, pour devenir des associés et même des amis.

Tout cela signifiait, se rappela-t-il, que Maud méritait une chance de faire son propre choix quant à ce qu'elle pensait de lui, de ne pas voir ses vœux faits à sa place comme si elle était une enfant. D'après sa propre évaluation Rogue était le plus indigne, pour ne pas dire le plus improbable des prétendants; mais sûrement que c'était à elle, et non à lui, d'en décider ?

Oh, oui, très noble, dit une voix traînante derrière son esprit. Et alors quand elle reculera d'horreur devant tes avances, tu pourras t'excuser en disant que tu l'as seulement fait par respect pour sa maturité et pour son bon jugement ?

Non, se dit Rogue avec acharnement. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne profiterait pas de Maud. Au premier signe de réticence d'elle, à la première allusion de malaise ou la détresse, il reculerait - et ce serait fini.

Il avait médité bien assez longtemps. Maud faisait d'excellents progrès avec le travail qu'il lui avait donné, comme d'habitude; mais elle aurait besoin de plus d'instructions bientôt. En effet, déjà elle semblait un peu dérangée - peut-être incertaine de ce que faire ensuite, mais répugnant à l'admettre. Il se racla la gorge et dit avec plus de politesse qu'à son habitude :

"Vous semblez être exceptionnellement calme ce soir, Mlle Maugrey."

"Je dois penser à beaucoup de choses," répondit-elle, sans le regarder. Elle ramassa ses gants en peau de dragon de l'établi à côté d'elle et les mit - quelque peu prématurément, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de noter, car la potion n'était en aucun cas déjà corrosive.

Penser à beaucoup de choses. Aucun doute que Maud soit toujours dérangée par sa récente conversation avec son oncle, durant laquelle il avait mis en doute la base de sa confiance en Rogue et avait même impliqué qu'elle pourrait être sous quelque influence magique insidieuse. Et pourtant, pour quelque raison, même ce soupçon sombre n'avait pas été suffisant pour faire intervenir Alastor Maugrey. Il n'avait pas interdit à Maud de voir Rogue en dehors des cours, ou même imposé quelque restriction. Il semblait presque qu'il ne soit pas entièrement convaincu de l'infamie de Rogue après tout ... une fente dans l'armure, peut-être ?

C'était l'éclat le plus minuscule d'espoir, mais c'était assez. À ce moment- là, Rogue prit une décision : d'une façon ou d'une autre, il parlerait à Maugrey demain. Il avait droit à un jour occasionnel de congé hors de Poudlard, pour s'approvisionner en ingrédients de potions et en autres matériels concernant l'école; et Madame Pomfresh était tout à fait habituée à agir en tant que remplaçante, ainsi il n'y aurait aucune difficulté quant à abandonner ses classes.

Il pourrait passer sa matinée dans le Chemin de Traverse - et une visite au Chemin des Embrumes, pour sa réputation de Mangemort, serait sans aucun doute aussi profitable - tandis que l'après-midi lui donnerait sûrement assez de temps pour préparer quelque moyen d'obtenir une entrevue privée avec Maugrey Fol Oeil.

Le vieil homme était trop prudent et sa maison trop bien gardée, pour que Rogue puisse simplement monter et frapper à sa porte d'entrée; mais sans aucun doute il penserait à quelque chose.

Un sourire tira sa bouche, spontané mais irrépressible, quand il se retourna vers Maud; le ciel l'aide, il attendait cela avec impatience. Bien sûr, Rogue n'était pas assez fou pour trouver du plaisir dans la pensée de traiter avec un Fol Oeil en colère - comme il très pourrait bien avoir à le faire. En effet, dans les circonstances actuelles il pourrait être heureux d'échapper la compagnie de Maugrey en un morceau; et ce serait aussi bien s'il y avait quelqu'un à Poudlard montant la garde et attendant son retour sain et sauf...

"Permettez-moi," dit-il sans à-coup à Maud, "de vous donner une pensée de plus à considérer. Il apparaît que j'ai..." Comment mieux mettre cela, pour suggérer une affaire sérieuse sans causer d'alarme ? "... une obligation ... qui nécessitera mon éloignement de Poudlard demain. J'ai pris des dispositions pour me faire remplacer en classe et m'attends à revenir dans la soirée, mais j'ai une potion-" Ou en aurai bientôt une, de toute façon - "se préparant dans mon bureau qui doit être remuée en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre toutes les cinq heures et elle exigera des soins en mon absence."

Il fit une pause significative, ses sourcils se levèrent. "Je crois que je peux compter sur vous ?"

"Bien sûr." Elle semblait étonnée, mais pas contrariée.

"Bien." En effet, très bien. Il la connaissait assez bien pour être sûr qu'elle prendrait la tâche au sérieux; et si quoi que ce soit devait mal tourner et qu'il échouait à revenir à l'heure, elle ne prendrait pas de repos avant de l'avoir trouvé. Il y avait quelque chose de réchauffant à la pensée de Maud veillant à son arrivée demain soir; c'était, peut-être, la chose la plus proche de bonheur familial qu'il pourrait jamais connaître.

Étendant la main derrière lui, il choisit une fiole de venin de Basilic de sur l'étagère et la lui remit. "Deux gouttes seulement, Mlle Maugrey : et comptez dix avant d'ajouter la deuxième."

Elle obéit avec sa diligence usuelle, ses lèvres se déplaçant silencieusement en comptant. Un glougloutement et un flash vert brillant de l'intérieur de l'énorme chaudron confirma qu'elle avait tout fait correctement; seuls trois ingrédients nécessaires manquaient encore et la Potion de Dissolution serait complète. Comme toujours, la rapidité de Maud et son efficacité étaient excellentes - mais elles étaient aussi, pensa Rogue avec une ironie désabusée, exaspérantes. Une fois que ce serait fait, il n'avait aucune raison de la retenir ici et pourtant il voulait beaucoup qu'elle reste.

Il y avait ce mal de désir de nouveau, comme le tiraillement d'une vieille blessure jamais guérie. Si seulement il savait comment lui dire, lui montrer, ce qu'il sentait à l'intérieur - sans l'effrayer, ou lui demander plus qu'elle était prête à donner...

"Que dois-je ajouter ensuite ?"

Sa voix le tira de sa rêverie. Distrait, il dût même jeter un coup d’œil au livre posé sur l'établi pour une confirmation, bien qu'il ait fait cette potion plus de cent fois. "Une plume de griffon," dit-il enfin, sa voix tranchante avec l'irritation de ses propres sentiments indisciplinés. "Vous devriez en trouver une dans le tiroir de l'établi à votre droite."

"Et bien, sinon, je peux toujours jeter ma baguette dedans," dit Maud, avec un éclat hésitant de sourire.

"Plume de Griffon ?" Il fut étonné et pourtant il n'aurait pas dû l'être : elle était une Maugrey, après tout et les griffons étaient le symbole légendaire de la vigilance. Pour ne pas mentionner de la fidélité et de l'intégrité - les sorciers les employaient pour garder leurs trésors, après tout. En effet, un cœur de baguette en plume de griffon était le choix parfait pour cette jeune femme remarquable, dont l'engagement à toute épreuve envers la vérité et envers lui, brillait comme une balise dans l'obscurité de sa vie.

"Peu commun," dit-il, un peu sans conviction. "Une baguette d'Ollivander ?" Et ensuite se maudit lui-même comme un idiot; chacun savait qu'Ollivander n'utilisait pas de plumes de griffon, seulement de phoenix. Heureusement, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"De Gregorovich", dit-elle, tirant la baguette de sa manche et la lui montrant. "Pommier et plume de griffon, de vingt-neuf centimètres vingt. Je l'ai achetée pour ma première année à Durmstrang."

Pommier. Une autre adéquation parfaite. Le seul arbre qui poussait dans les pâturages, il avait une tendance remarquable de réchapper et même prospérer, même quand gravement blessé ou brouté jeune arbre - de même que Maud avait continué résolument malgré la perte tragique de ses parents et de sa vue. Aussi, la pomme symbolisait le choix; et Maud avait plus de courage quand il s'agissait de faire et de vivre avec des choix difficiles qu'aucune autre personne qu'il ait jamais rencontré...

Pourrait-il, peut-être, être un tel choix ?

"Intéressant," dit-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.

Maud ouvrit le tiroir de l'établi, ses doigts minces retournant les plumes diverses stockées là. Enfin elle retira la plume de griffon, miroitant d'argent dans la lueur du feu. " Est-ce que je la jette juste dedans," demanda-t-elle, "ou ... ?" La gorge de Rogue se raidit et son cœur fit une étrange embardée oblique. En l'ignorant complètement, elle lui avait donné l'occasion-même qu'il avait cherchée : une chance de mesurer sa réponse possible à lui comme à un amant, sans cependant basculer sa main, ou forcer celle de Maud. Il devrait faire cela soigneusement et il y avait un énorme nombre de choses qui pourraient mal tourner; mais si cela marchait - si elle désirait suivre là où il la conduisait—

"Non," dit-il, d'un ton d'autorité craquante. "Plongez d'abord le bout de la plume dans la potion et dessinez la lettre hébraïque daleth."

La probabilité que Maud connaisse l'alphabet hébreu était mince; la possibilité qu'elle soit consciente que ce n'était pas une partie usuelle de la fabrication de la Potion de Dissolution encore plus petite. Cependant, il attendit dans l'agitation avant de l'entendre dire, embarrassée plutôt que perplexe :

"Je ne connais pas celle là."

Et ensuite, avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, elle ajouta un peu mélancoliquement, "Pourriez-vous me montrer ?"

Rogue avait libéré son souffle; maintenant il restait coincé dans sa gorge. Inconsciemment, elle avait anticipé son mouvement suivant, l'avait même invité à le faire. Rêvait-il ? Rien ne se passait jamais si doucement pour lui dans la vie réelle.

Cependant, il avait un rôle pour jouer, pour sa dignité à elle aussi bien que pour sa dignité à lui ; le plus ordinaire et pratique cela semblerait , plus il serait facile pour eux deux d'échapper à la situation si besoin en était. Il réussit à fabriquer un bruit qui sonna comme de la désapprobation et marcha à grands pas en avant pour tirer la plume de ses mains.

"Voila," dit-il. Et ensuite, rapidement - s'il s'arrêtait pour penser à cela il devrait le condamner comme une complaisance impardonnable - il ajouta, "enlevez vos gants : la potion n'est pas encore si corrosive que ça et ils ne feraient que gêner ."

Et sans hésitation, sans aucun doute, Maud obéit. Elle a confiance en moi tant que cela, réalisa-t-il, un peu secoué par la pensée. Elle croit que j'ai une raison, une bonne raison, pour tout ce que je demande d'elle. Et bien, il avait une raison - quoique ce soit pas tout à fait celle qu'elle imaginait. Il s'étendit, utilisant sa volonté pour ne pas trembler et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle ne se raidit pas à son contact, elle ne tressaillit pas non plus loin. Son hibou-guide se poussa nerveusement de côté, mais ce fut tout. Le sang martelant à ses tempes, Rogue dirigea Maud doucement entre lui et le chaudron. Elle ne résista pas, même quand il s'avança si près que la pleine longueur de son corps appuyé contre son dos.

Elle s'adaptait contre lui si parfaitement, toute sa chaleur et sa douceur, qu'il dût faire tous ses efforts pour empêcher d'envelopper ses bras autour d'elle et d'enterrer son visage dans ses cheveux. Mais cela aurait été bien trop évident. Au lieu de cela, il fit une pause et prit une respiration délibérément lente, essayant de calmer le délire tourbillonnant dans son cerveau; alors il fit glisser sa main droite - celui qui tenait la plume de griffon – le long de son bras et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Sûrement que maintenant elle sursauterait, ou se tournerait d'un air incrédule; sûrement que maintenant le sort qui les fascinait serait rompu. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée auparavant, pas comme cela. Severus Rogue ne touchait jamais, jamais ses élèves dans la salle de classe - pas dans un geste de colère, ni d'approbation - et dans ces rares occasions privées où il s'était permis à lui-même de toucher Maud, cela avait toujours été de la façon la plus restreinte et la plus neutre. Mais maintenant elle était dans ses bras, ou presque; il pouvait sentir la chaleur veloutée de sa peau et respirer le parfum élusif de ses cheveux; sa joue était seulement à quelques centimètres de celle de Maud; et pourtant sa proximité ne semblait pas l'effrayer, ni même la déranger.

"Maintenant," dit-il d'une voix gutturale, la penchant un peu en avant, " faites attention." Et, dans un dernier geste de folie audacieuse, il fit glisser son bras gauche autour d'elle.

Si elle pensait du tout, elle s'imaginerait sans aucun doute qu'il essayait de la protéger, de la tenir loin du chaudron et du feu. Mais comme ils se penchaient vers les profondeurs bouillantes de la Potion de Dissolution, la plume tenue légèrement entre leurs doigts entrelacés, tout ce à quoi Rogue pouvait penser était combien était merveilleuse la courbe lisse de sa taille vers l'intérieur, le renflement léger de sa hanche, qu'il sentait sous sa main. Sa tête chancelait de désir et un instant il oublia tout le reste, y compris l'alphabet hébreu. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir jamais été si près d'une femme – de quelque femme que ce soit, beaucoup moins d'une avec laquelle il ait été amoureux. Ce fut la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite que de lutter contre ses pensées dangereusement errantes pour retourner au présent et continuer la leçon.

"Une ligne horizontale ... comme cela," il l'instruisit d'une voix basse, guidant sa main. Elle répondait si facilement, si naturellement, si volontairement, qu'il se maudit pour le choix de daleth; pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi de lettre compliquée comme aleph ou shin au lieu de cela en s'achetant plus de temps ? Et bien, il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer cela maintenant. Cependant, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'allonger les mots comme il continuait : "et ensuite ... une ligne verticale ... ainsi."

Le pouls de Maud battait rapidement au-dessous de son pouce et son souffle s'était arrêté. Il vola un regard oblique vers elle, vit que son visage était rougi, ses yeux à-demi fermés et ses lèvres séparées légèrement; il aurait pu croire que c'était seulement la chaleur du feu, si ce n'avait pas été pour l'arc sinueux de son dos et le resserrement de ses muscles fessiers contre ses cuisses. Ce fut alors qu'il sut, avec une montée de joie de vivre, qu'il n'avait pas mal lu le regard sur son visage plus tôt ce jour là. Indépendamment du fait qu'elle l'ait déjà admis ou pas, ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas simplement platoniques : elle le voulait, autant qu'il la voulait. Dans d'autres circonstances - disons, peut-être, avec une note de permission d'Alastor Maugrey dans ses mains - il l'aurait tourné vers lui et aurait ravit sa bouche douce avec la sienne, tracé des baisers en bas de sa nuque mince, aurait fait glisser ses mains sur ses omoplates et le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son dos s'arquer de nouveau dans ce beau mouvement serpentin de plaisir sans surveillance. Mais de fait, ce moment d'intimité avait déjà duré plus longtemps qu'il l'avait jamais pensé possible - ou même recommandé - et il briserait sa parole à Dumbledore et causerait à Maud une détresse inutile, s'il ne la libérait pas maintenant.

Avec un effort inhumain de volonté, il se força à ouvrir ses bras et à la laisser aller. "Là", dit-il et sa voix craqua un peu; déjà il se sentait vide de l'intérieur, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'infiniment précieux qui ne pourrait jamais être regagné. "Je suggère," continua-t-il rapidement, " que vous étudiez et pratiquiez l'écriture de l'alphabet hébreu à la première occasion, Mlle Maugrey. Il y a plusieurs potions qui en retirent quelques propriétés." C'était cela, l'indice qu'il lui devait, la clef dont elle avait besoin pour interpréter exactement ses actions et ses motifs. Si elle lui obéissait, comme il l'espérait, elle découvrirait bientôt la vérité - que tandis que quelques recettes de potions étaient écrites en hébreu et que l'on pouvait ainsi honnêtement dire qu'elles tiraient leurs propriétés de l'alphabet hébreu, il n'y en avait aucune qui exigeait que le fabricant trace des lettres à la surface du brouet. Et aussitôt qu'elle réaliserait cela, elle connaîtrait la signification de ce qu'il avait fait - qu'il avait inventé l'exercice de dessin de daleth comme une occasion d'être près d'elle et d'évaluer sa réponse.

Ce qu'elle voudrait faire après cela, serait son choix personnel.

Laissant tomber la plume de griffon dans la potion, Maud se tourna vers lui et dit un peu à bout de souffle, "Je le ferai." Alors, après coup, "Merci."

Oh, non, mon amour, chuchota la voix derrière l'esprit de Rogue. Merci à toi. Si je vis mille ans - ou seulement mille minutes - tu m'as donné un souvenir que je chérirais jusqu'à ma mort.

Ce qu'il dit en réalité, cependant, fut " Vous semblez avoir besoin de repos. Si vous le souhaitez..." Il laissa son regard fixe se poser sur elle dans ce qu'il espérait être un regard impartial, "vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Les dernières étapes sont tout à fait simples; vous ne manquerez rien d'important."

"Je..." Elle hésita, comme si elle était incertaine de ses propres désirs - comme elle l'était très probablement en effet. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangée trop : il voulait qu'elle pense à lui, s'accorde avec ses sentiments pour lui et peut-être être même soit prête à lui donner une réponse quand il reviendrait, mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui causer de souffrance. "Oui," dit-elle enfin. "Je pense que ce pourrait être une bonne idée." Et elle lui donna un sourire qui lui perça le cœur. "Bonne nuit, alors."

"Bonne nuit," dit-il et d'une façon ou d'une autre trouva la force de se détourner. Quand elle fut partie, Rogue se laissa couler dans une chaise, couvrant ses yeux de sa main. Il se sentait faible et un peu frissonnant, drainé par l'intensité de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Et pourtant la connaissance du fait qu'il avait eu raison quant aux sentiments de Maud, que le conseil de Dumbledore n'avait pas été vain, l'avait rempli d'exultation impétueuse. Il se sentait prêt à se coucher et à dormir pendant une semaine; il se sentait aussi comme s'il pouvait se battre avec un dragon à mains nues. C'était la sensation la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais éprouvée.

J'ai quelque chose - quelqu'un - pour qui vivre.

Seulement hier sa vie avait ressemblé à une moquerie, une parade de succès insignifiants et d'échecs humiliants. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans son existence, seulement le devoir et il s'était traîné d'un moment au suivant. Maintenant, cependant, son esprit était rempli de pensées de l'avenir, de plans et d'espoirs à une échelle qu'il n'avait pas osé imaginer depuis qu'il était enfant.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours beaucoup d'obstacles entre lui et son but; et Alastor Maugrey n'était en aucun cas le moindre d'eux. Il coûterait à Rogue - lui coûterait peut-être très cher – de suivre cette route de rêves. Mais si à la fin il pouvait tenir Maud dans ses bras et l'appeler sienne, cela le vaudrait.

Severus Rogue souleva sa tête, les cheveux noirs se dispersant de son visage. Avec des yeux rétrécis il regarda l'anneau de flamme blanches et or dansant sous la masse ombragée du chaudron, un long doigt tapotant ses lèvres en pensant. Alors subitement, il baissa sa main - et sourit.

Maugrey Fol Oeil, faites votre pire, pensa-t-il. Je suis prêt.

FIN


End file.
